Gold Mask
by sugarlita
Summary: Sakura faz um jogo com Sasuke em seu baile a fantasia. Se ele conseguisse achá-la até a meia noite, conseguiria o prêmio. One shot. SasuSaku.


**One shot:** Gold Mask

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem.

**Obs.: **Essa one shot é um presente para a Morgana. Na verdade eu perdi uma aposta que fiz com ela e tive de escrever uma one shot dedicada a ela (sim, nós apostamos uma fic).

**Obs. 2:** História baseada no episódio 4 de Gossip Girl.

**Thanks: **Obrigada ao Milton por me ajudar com os poemas usados na fic (eu sou terrível criando poemas).

Boa leitura e espero que gostem.

* * *

_Sasuke,_

_se quiser me encontrar até a meia noite, siga as pistas e encontre minhas damas de companhia. XOXO, Sakura._

_Essa é sua primeira pista:_

_Estrelas no céu azul escuro,  
brilham junto do luar  
que se reflete em dois  
no azul mar_

Assim era o bilhete escrito em um papel vermelho que o recepcionista do baile de máscaras lhe entregou. Deveria decifrar o enigma e procurar pela pessoa que o pequeno poema atribuía. Sasuke repetia incansavelmente as palavras ali escritas. Avistou Hinata. Esta trajava um longo vestido azul escuro com alguns strass em seu comprimento. Sua máscara era também azul, mas mais clara e com lantejoulas pratas. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, sua cor praticamente branca, pareciam pérolas.

- Claro! O vestido dela parece o céu estrelado e os olhos, o reflexo da lua no mar, a máscara! – disse animadamente indo até a garota.

- B-boa noite, Sasuke. – cumprimentou ao ver o moreno chegar.

- Você é a primeira dama de companhia?

- S-sim. Aqui está a segunda pista. – ela disse sorridente por ele ter entendido tão fácil, lhe estendeu um papel.

Abriu o papel rapidamente e leu com o pensamento.

_Agora que já encontrou o céu  
ache o sol_

_Que reaparece após a chuva_

_E reluz o arco-íris_

Imaginou que seria como o anterior. Primeiro fala do vestido e depois da máscara. Decidiu procurar uma garota com vestido amarelo. Avistou Neji. Reconheceu-o mesmo com máscara. Aproximou para perguntar se viu alguém vestida da cor do sol. Não foi necessário. Junto do amigo estava uma morena, Tenten. Sua roupa lhe chamou atenção, era a cor que procurava. Levantou seu olhar para a máscara. Era toda mesclada e continha variadas cores, as cores do arco-íris.

- Tenten, minha pista.

- Como você me achou tão rápido, era para estar tentando entender o da Hinata ainda. – espantou-se.

- Claro, eu sou inteligente.

- Modesto... – ironizou. – Engole essa pista. Calma, a Sakura não vai fugir. Quer dizer, só se você não a encontrar até a meia-noite.

- Muito obrigada pelo seu maravilhoso incentivo.

_No meio de tantas rosas_

_A violeta que se mexia_

_Com o vento..._

_Você notará_

Quando o vento bate em um campo florido, as flores se movimentam para lá... E para cá. Como uma dança devagar e ritma. Prestou atenção um instante na música que tocava no baile. Era uma música lenta. Foi até a pista de dança, o difícil seria enxergar cores com o globo de discoteca girando e espalhando luzes coloridas por todos que ali dançavam. Espremia-se entre as pessoas a fim de encontrar algo roxo.

- Se fosse o Barney seria mais fácil. – pensou Sasuke cansado de tentar andar entre casais abraçados se movimentando.

Olhou para o relógio, eram onze e vinte. Já. O tempo passou rapidamente desde a hora em que entrou na gloriosa festa. Não se importava em não estar aproveitando o baile. A única coisa que te interessava era o prêmio a ser conquistado quando as luzes acenderem e as máscaras caírem. Assim teria seu prêmio conquistado.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo. Ao abrir um casal abraçado a sua frente era o que mais precisava. A única garota vestida de roxo entre tantas outras de vestidos tão normais quanto rosas (N/A: rosa a flor, e não a cor). A sua penúltima pista estava com Temari.

- Desculpe atrapalhar, casalzinho apaixonado. Temari, minha pista.

- Toma, ande logo antes que não dê tempo. – ela o encorajou.

Saiu da pista de dança rapidamente. Seus pés já haviam sido pisoteados demais.

_Durante o inverno  
em que a neve o chão cobre  
e os anjos feitos no asfalto  
têm as asas que te guiam  
a quem você descobre_

E ele pensava que os enigmas eram todos decifráveis. Esse o deixou confuso. Inverno é branco. Certo, mas o que ela quis dizer com anjo? _Têm asas que te guiam._

- É a ultima pista! Ela vai me guiar até a Sakura. – olhou para o relógio de pulso. – Faltam só... VINTE MINUTOS!

Se não conseguisse... Bem, só perderia a chance de ter a melhor noite de sua vida com aquela que amava. Só. Isso.

- Se essa pessoa for mesmo um anjo, que ela me ajude a encontrar logo. – suplicou para o nada.

- Procura um anjo? – perguntou uma voz atrás de si. Virou-se, era Ino. Ela vestia um longo vestido branco com alguns babados que se estendiam desde a cintura e faziam o abrir em camadas. E atrás, uma pequena asa branca e prata.

- Me dá essa pista logo!

- Engole, seu ingrato.

_Mesmo que as luzes o ofuscassem  
mesmo que a escuridão a tentasse  
o botão de cereja  
nunca deixa seu escarlate_

Sentada em uma poltrona próxima avistava-se um cabelo curto e negro. Notava-se seu vestido um pouco rodado. Impossível passar despercebido. O vermelho escarlate que transparecia em sua pele branquíssima. Aproximou-se. Ela se levantou diante dele.

- Me encontrou. – ela disse lentamente.

- Porque esconde os cabelos? – ele perguntou no mesmo tom de voz que o dela.

- Para você não me encontrar. Como eu faria um jogo desse tipo tendo cabelos rosa? – ela tinha completa razão, ele riu.

Olhou para os olhos escondidos atrás da máscara dourada. A máscara que escondia a parte de cima de seu delicado rosto.

- 5!

Escutavam uma contagem regressiva.

- 4!

- 3!

- 2!

- 1!

Bateu o som da meia noite. Todos retiraram aquilo que os escondiam. O acessório que permitiam ser outra. Quer dizer... Todos menos Sasuke e Sakura. Ela o impediu de tirar a máscara.

- Não tire agora, faremos isso a sós.

- Como quiser, minha dama. – ele fez reverência à moda antiga.

- Que tal um último jogo? – ela sussurrou indo para trás do jovem e apoiando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Que tipo de jogo? – usou o mesmo tom de voz.

- Esconde-esconde. – ela voltou-se para a sua frente e tampou metade do rosto com o leque dourado que combinava com sua máscara da mesma cor. Ele deu um sorriso de canto malicioso. – Você se esconde e eu te acho seguindo sua trilha.

- Perfeito.

- Vá. Espere-me onde achar melhor.

- Tem certeza de que irá me achar? – aproximou os lábios de seu lóbulo.

- Absoluta.

Andou até o corredor onde ninguém poderia vê-lo. Soltou seu paletó. Seguiu para o quarto da moça, a anfitriã da festa, permanecendo apenas com a máscara, uma fina regata branca e a peça íntima. Esperava assim pela sua dama.

O baile continuava animadamente. Depois de todos saberem as identidades escondidas, pareciam ainda mais entusiasmados em dançar. Sakura deu uma última olhada na festa e foi até o corredor.

Encontrou as peças de roupa que acabavam na porta de seu quarto. Abriu lentamente, o leque cobria seu rosto. Desfilou até a cama onde o moreno se encontrava e deixou o leque escorregar de sua mão naturalmente enquanto andava. Aproximou seu rosto do dele. Apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Ergueram as mãos e tiraram as máscaras. Revelando o olhar que demonstravam a vontade de se entregarem um para o outro pela primeira vez. Beijavam-se com voracidade e ao mesmo tempo com doçura. O amor que tinham se revelaram ainda mais no fim de noite que marcaria para sempre suas vidas.

Naquela noite, as máscaras caíram.

**Fim**


End file.
